Prince Hans
Prince Hans is the supporting protagonist, and later the hidden main antagonist of the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. He is a young prince from The Southern Isles, who fell in love with Anna. However, developing ambitions to compete his brothers, he would later betray Anna and Elsa for the throne of Arendelle. History Hans comes to Arendelle with a friendly attitude. After his first meeting with Anna, he falls in love with her without knowing she is a princess or her sister is about to become queen. He is later seen in the coronation catching Anna's hand when she almost falls on the floor and dancing with her. Anna and Hans start talking to each other and are attracted to one another. Hans then talks about his twelve older brothers who some pretended that he was invisible and Anna tells about her thoughts of being close to Elsa until suddenly she was shut out by her. Hans says in confidence he will never shut her out, not realizing he has a city to protect. In the middle of the song "love is an open door", Hans is revealed to be fond of sandwiches. Hans says goodbye to the pain of his past because he doesn’t have to feel it anymore, and because of that, he wants to marry Anna, then invite his twelve brothers to stay in Arendelle and live a happy life. But Elsa, for fear of them discovering her snow powers, tells Anna she can't marry a person she has just met. Anna, thinking it is true love, gets the feeling that Elsa doesn’t understand the meaning of true love but only about shutting people out. When Elsa reveals her snow powers, Hans gets shocked, and after Elsa runs away from fearing the duke who chases her away according to his evil plan, Hans runs after Anna and tries to save her from Elsa. Later, Anna slips and he tries to pick her up worrying about her and the fiord. Hans then tries to convince the duke that Anna isn't a monster too, and when Anna looks at him he says she is ordinary in the best way in order not to hurt her feelings. When the duke tries to chase them away from Arendelle like he chased Elsa, by mentioning she almost killed him, Hans said to the duke that he only slipped on ice. Anna then said it was an accident and orders Hans to bring her the horse so she can go and find Elsa. Hans then says it is too dangerous but Anna replies that Elsa is not dangerous, so he suggests Anna to take him with, but she instead puts him incharge of Arendelle because she needs someone to protect it. Hans accepts it, but instead of taking advantage of being incharge he attempts to give Arendelle's citizens Arendelle's tradable goods. The next day he started thinking that Anna might be dead. Later on, after giving the hard-working citizens many tradable goods, the duke comes to him and tells him to hand the tradable goods to him, and to stop giving them to the citizens. When Hans replies that Anna has given him the order to protect Arendelle, the duke tries to brainwash him into believing Elsa is a monster and Anna is her evil minion. Hans replied that he will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason. When Anna's horse comes back, Hans realizes Anna is alive but still in trouble. Because he loved Anna so much he decided to leave Arendelle and rescue her from danger. He asked people to volunteer to rescue Anna including the duke's 2 thugs who got the order from their boss to kill Elsa. When Hans got to Elsa's castle he ordered the guards and the two thugs to look for princess Anna and fight evil enemies but not harm the queen. While fighting Marshmellow, he saw the two thugs going into Elsa's castle in an attempt to kill her. Then, when he ran in to see what exactly was happening, he saw Elsa fighting with the guards and told her not to be the monster they think and fear she is. When he saw one of the thugs trying to shoot Elsa with a bow and arrow, he tried to save her by shooting the bow and arrow onto the crystal lamp. But by mistake, the arrow hit the crystal lamp and the lamp fell onto Elsa's head. Hans then from fear took her to the prison of Arendelle while she was unconscious. When Elsa awoke, he tried reasoning with her about stopping her winter spell, but she replied that she can't stop winter. Hans felt sad and replied that he will do what he can, but he schemed with The Duke of Weselton. He later almost went out to look for Anna again, just in order to tell her they can't be together, but when she came, the duke gave him the signal by one look Hans said something is wrong, while he meant he had to pretend to care about Anna. Suddenly, he revealed his other side. He mentioned he has twelve princes and a ruler in line for the kingdom of the Southern Isles. Although Anna was so desperately in love with him, he realizes that in order to be king and a hero he has to marry Elsa. His plan was first to marry Elsa, then rule with her and do his heroic act by killing her and freeing the country from the winter spell. But a second after he realized Elsa doomed herself so he intended to kill Elsa and bring back summer by a heroic act. Although Anna mentioned it is a bad act by saying "you won’t get away with this", Hans replied "Oh, I already have" meaning he didn't care because he thought about doing a good act after all. He then locked Anna in the fire room and later with a signal from the duke he pretended that Anna was dead. The conversation ended up when the dignitaries accepted that he had to kill Elsa, and save Arendelle. He later went to the prison cell to kill Elsa, but there he discovered that Elsa had already escaped, and that made him worry that his plan would fail. He then had to go and kill Elsa with a sword. He once again told Elsa lies about what happened to Anna, making her collapse. Then he tried to strike Elsa with his sword, but at the last moment, Anna stood in front of Elsa and froze Hans’s sword was caught in the hard ice and Hans fell. When Hans came back, he started worrying about Anna again, possibly regretting his actions because summer came back and his throne plan was failing anyway, so he tried to show that he cared about her again mentioning that Elsa froze her heart, but Anna said that he has got a frozen heart and knocked him into the water with one big punch. He got arrested together with the Duke of Weselton. In Frozen Fever, he found a job in the stables, and was ranked there as the cleaner due to being poor. However, Elsa threw a giant snowball on him, while he was working far away in the Southern Isles. This made him tragic once again due to the past incidents. Personality Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for Prince Hans.Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Usurpers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Imposters Category:Power Hungry Category:Leaders Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Masterminds Category:Strategic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Affably Evil Category:Lustful Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Knights Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Protective Villains Category:Liars Category:Disney Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Tyrants Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extremists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Sociopaths Category:Politicians